Reminiscing
by intelligence-is-beauty
Summary: After the battle, Hermione walks around the castle reminiscing about her time at Hogwarts. This is my first story. Reviews would make my day!


_Reminiscing_

The battle was over, the bodies were taken to St. Mungos, and Hogwarts was evacuated.

Hermione watched all of this as if in a dream. It was surreal really that after being on the run for a year it ended so quickly. The battle left a wake of destruction, not only on Hogwarts, but on it's people as well. Families left to grieve for their loved ones, and friends left to support them.

Before she knew it Hermione was left alone with the ruins of the great castle. As she walked up the front steps she remembered what it was like the first time she came to this school. The magic was something that although unfamiliar to the muggle-born brought a smile to her face. She knew then that it would be very easy to call this castle home.

Without thought, her feet brought her to the Great Hall. This room had endured the brunt of the battle, and it showed in the amount of destruction. She remembered how happy she was when the sorting hat yelled "Gryffindor!" So many things took place in this room, including the Yule Ball, and when Harry stepped out from the crowd a took on Snape, ultimately starting the battle.

As she wandered deeper into the ruined castle she came across the bathroom where she was attacked by a troll, and only with the boys help was able to take it down.

While she was walking down the corridor she trailed her hand along the wall thinking about the writing in blood that revealed that the Chamber Of Secrets had been opened yet again. She also remembered running back to the corridor to tell the boys about Basilisks when she saw a pair of big yellow eyes in her mirror before everything went black.

As she walked in the direction of the Gryffindor common room she recalled when the stairs shifted and brought the trio to the third floor corridor. They ended up almost getting killed by a three-headed dog, getting caught in Devil's Snare, getting attacked by flying keys, and playing a life-sized game of Wizard's Chess. That was the first time they defeated Voldemort... but not the last.

Her thoughts became somber when she stepped into the common room... or what was left of it. The furniture was wrecked, the walls were blood stained, the windows were blown out, and whole sections of the tower were missing. Tears ran down her face as she remembered all the good times the Gryffindors had while in this room. She remembered helping the boys with their homework... and sometimes doing it for them, playing games, and just having a good time. She left the room as the stark reality set in. Some of her Gryffindor friends were now dead. Lots had fought in the final battle, and lots had been lost.

As she passed by the Room Of Requirement she tried not to remember the flames that tried to consume her, or the cries of the three Slytherins as they tried to climb away from the fire... or one of them falling. As she closed her eyes she recalled Dumbledore's Army. How Harry had taught all of them to fight, and how much everyone had learned. Reality set in once again as the acrid smell of smoke permeated her senses, and she walked out of the castle.

As she passed Hagrid's hut, she remembered using the time turner to save Buckbeak and Sirius. The same time turner she used to take more classes than seemingly possible in her third year. As she continued walking the grounds she recalled the events of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. How Harry's name was put in the Goblet of Fire without him knowing, how he saved two people in the black lake, and almost got killed by the merpeople because of it. She also recalled when Harry came out of the maze with Cedric's body.

As the day grew into night, she stood at the gates of Hogwarts. In the diminishing light the outline was all that was visible of the castle, and it looked almost whole again. She realized that her future was being determined while she was in the castle, not because of the castle. She knew then that even if the castle was never whole again, she would be able to move on. Because she had friends by her side that would always be there for her. After all, that's how she made it this far.


End file.
